Yaoi Drabbles
by Totoromo
Summary: My brain dump. Too many ideas, my cup runneth over! If some go well and are well received, I might make them extended into a one shot or full fic. Yaoi, up to M. Pairings and rating at each chapter. This week: ByakuyaxRenji, AizenxIchigo
1. Jealousy IkkakuxYumichika

**Title:** Yaoi Drabbles

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** K+ to M. Warnings will be posted on each chapter if needed.

**Description:** My brain dump. Too many ideas, my cup runneth over! If some go well and are well received, I might make them extended into a one shot or full fic. Yaoi, up to M.

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love._

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

**Pairing:** Ikkaku x Yumichika

**Warnin**g: None **Rating:** T

* * *

><p>Ever since Aizen had betrayed the Soul Society, ever since Yumichika had fought against Shuuhei, the damn man was over almost every day. It was driving Ikkaku crazy. He had no idea why Shuuhei specifically annoyed him while he could watch Yumichika get hit on all night at the bar, or go home with random people, or even relay some particularly lurid erotic encounter of his. Ikkaku wasn't gay, but hearing about it didn't bother him at all. He was...well a little intrigued by it honestly, but he couldn't quite get over the idea of looking at a cock and getting excited by it. He was surrounded by sweaty, smelly men all day, he didn't want more of that in the bedroom, he wanted something soft and enveloping.<p>

Shuuhei, however, was making Ikkaku punch walls. Literally. He was standing next to two holes from previous days and thinking about installing another one.

He peaked around into the room and saw Yumichika leaning backward over the desk, Shuuhei pressing into him closely, Yumichika's face slightly flushed and his eyes gleaming. Shuuhei's face got closer to Yumichika's...and Ikkaku put another hole into the wall.

Yumichika rushed out. "What's wrong?" he asked his old friend.

"Bad news, we should go," Ikkaku didn't bother coming up with an elaborate lie, he just wanted Yumichika out of that room with that smug looking scar faced asshole.

_Is it because he's the only one that has been even remotely powerful enough for me to consider a rival?_ Ikkaku wondered. _I know that Yumichika wouldn't ever be with a pansy (for too long). Is it because of his rank? I could get that though. I'm stronger than him._

_I'm comparing myself to him,_ Ikkaku thought. _Why am I doing that?_

He stopped and sighed, letting go of Yumichika's arm, which he had been unconsciously holding as he walked, urging Yumichika along with him.

"Yumichika, you're mine," Ikkaku said, not looking over at his friend, finally saying what had been weighing on him the last week or so.

There was a long silence.

"Not yet I'm not," Yumichika replied.

"What?" Ikkaku turned.

Yumichika wrapped his arms around Ikkaku.

"Yumi...I can't..."

Yumichika ignored him and kissed him, tenderly at first, but upon meeting no resistance, began to delve deeper, becoming more frenzied and more passionate. He pushed Ikkaku roughly into a nearby tree, pressing his entire body into him.

"Ah," Ikkaku panted as they briefly separated. "Yumi...don't..."

Yumichika still ignored him, pulling down Ikkaku's kimono to expose his chest and running his hands greedily over it, loving that he was finally getting to touch those hardened muscles in the way that he wanted. His hand went lower and he began to rub at Ikkaku's groin through his hakama as he kissed harshly at Ikkaku's collarbone and neck. He could feel Ikkaku frantically grabbing at his back, feel the strain in Ikkaku's neck as he stretched his head back to pant with his mouth wide open, looking into the sky.

Yumichika grabbed at the ties of Ikkaku's hakama and untied them at the same time as he lowered himself down. He started to pull at Ikkaku's fundoshi, desperate to see Ikkaku in all of his glory, to release what he felt straining there; leaning forward ready to pull him into his mouth.

"No," Ikkaku said, his hand firmly on Yumichika's shoulders.

Yumichika felt something deep inside of him crash. He had been waiting so long, and he had honestly hoped that he could just prove to Ikkaku that he could turn him on, that he could be better than any woman. He had hoped that pure lust would drive Ikkaku forward without thinking. Right now he didn't dare to raise his head, not wanting to see the looking of...what? Disapproval? Disgust? Would it be hate? He felt his own breath begin to choke him, his own heart beat threaten to overwhelm him.

Ikkaku pulled Yumichika up, running a hand along Yumichika's chin to force him to turn his face upward and meet his eyes.

_He's trembling_, Ikkaku realized. _His eyes are so full of pain. Has that always been there but I never noticed?_

Ikkaku pulled Yumichika forward and gently kissed him, and then pulled him to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked quietly after a couple of moments.

"I don't want to jump into it. I know I've been a slow starter, but I don't want it to be so fast," Ikkaku said. "But I promise I'll listen to what you have to say...and what you have to show me."

"I've always been yours," Yumichika admitted.

"Good."

The two starting walking back to the main Squad 11 building when Ikkaku remembered something important. "Oh yeah, and if I see that tattoo faced monkey touching you again I'm running him through with my zanpakuto."


	2. Captain of the 9th KenseixShuuhei

**Captain of the 9th**

**Pairing:** Kensei x Shuuhei

**Warnin**g: Some F-bombs **Rating:** T

* * *

><p>Shuuhei leaned back on the tree, but was startled out of his day dreaming by someone sitting next to him.<p>

"Er, hi," Shuuhei said to the silver haired man that was now sitting next to him.

"You know they dragged me here to see if I wanted to be the captain of squad nine again," Kensei said.

"Yeah." Shuuhei paused. "Do you remember me?"

The man next to him smiled. "Didn't at first, but someone brought it up and I remembered it all." Kensei cast a sideways glance over at Shuuhei. "You got bigger," he stated. "And I see you got some tattoos."

"So what are you going to do?" Shuuhei asked, trying to ignore the underlying question about the tattoo on his check; the tattoo he had definitely gotten to help remind him of the man who was sitting next to him, to remind him of being saved and of the words the captain had said to him, to remind him to be braver than he really was.

"I thought I'd check out my lieutenant first," Kensei replied.

Shuuhei leaned back against the tree, but his eyes widened and he quickly brought up his hand to block Kensei's wrist, Kensei's zanpakuto barely missing his throat. The two fell down, Shuuhei on his back with Kensei's knife like zanpakuto embedded in the ground next to his head. Even though the two men were practically the same height, Kensei weighted more, and that in muscle. He pinned Shuuhei to the ground with ease and refused to move, looking closely at the man he was trapping.

Shuuhei was panting, a slight flush across his face.

Kensei raised a pierced eyebrow. "You like this stuff?" he wondered, gesturing towards the knife.

Obviously something had gotten the kid worked up, he could feel the tenseness in the body under his.

"No, not the violence. Just..." Shuuhei couldn't finish that sentence.

"Ah, just me, eh?" Kensei chuckled. Shuuhei looked away and Kensei knew he was right. "The thing is," he said, running a rough finger over Shuuhei's slightly open lips, forcing Shuuhei to look him in the eyes, "you don't know me."

"I know."

"And I don't know you," Kensei continued, his hand traveling down the v of Shuuhei's kimono, opening it slightly to rub against Shuuhei's nipple before harshly pinching at it.

"I-I know!" Shuuhei was squirming under the man, trying to calm down.

Kensei put his hand around Shuuhei's neck, firmly but not choking him, and then leaned over and whispered directly into Shuuhei's ear. "Tell me, would ya let me fuck you right here?"

"Yes," Shuuhei breathed.

"And would ya call me 'Captain' while ya came?" Kensei continued, tightening his grip on Shuuhei's throat.

"Yes," Shuuhei said, his eyes closed, having given in to the sensations.

Suddenly he felt himself being released. He looked up and saw Kensei reaching down a large hand to help hoist him up. Shuuhei took the hand and stood. Kensei turned and began to walk away.

"W-where are you going?" Shuuhei really wished his voice sounded stronger.

"To the World of the Living," Kensei said over his shoulder.

_What?_ Shuuhei thought. _Damn it, he's really just..._

"I have to make some good-byes there," Kensei continued, smiling widely at the man who was still watching him with dilated eyes and parted lips. "See ya around in a day or two, Lieutenant Hisagi," he said, waving over his shoulder as he left.

Shuuhei sat back down at the tree, this time with his head buried into the tent of his legs, his breaths irregular.

_My new captain_, he thought. He gripped his legs tightly. _Was he just playing with me or..._


	3. Fair is Fair KyorakuxUkitake

**Fair is Fair**

**Pairing:** Kyoraku x Ukitake

**Warnin**g: AU **Rating:** T

* * *

><p>Jushiro Ukitake sat in his robe in his armchair near a roaring fire. His staff had lit the fire knowing he was cold; he knew that it didn't matter how close he got to the fire, he'd never get warm. He tried pushing his icy cold feet deeper into his fur lined slippers but it was no use. He was startled from his actions by his old friend entering the room.<p>

"Uh, Shunsui, this isn't really a good time," he said, standing up.

Instead of listening to him, Shunsui merely swept him off of his feet and began to carry him towards the back of residence towards Ukitake's bedroom.

"Shunsui! Put me down!" Jushiro said angrily, struggling slightly but surprised to find that his friend was holding on to him very tightly.

He knew that he could break away but didn't want to hurt the man.

Shunsui put him down once they were inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He still hadn't said anything.

"I want your explanation, NOW," Jushiro said, letting a harder edge creep into his voice than he normally did, his eyes slightly flashing.

"Why don't you ever let me help you?" Shunsui asked.

"W-what?"

"I know why you're always sick. I know why your hair changed color," as he spoke Shunsui ran his fingers through the long silky locks of his good friend. "I know why you now stay indoors most of the time and refuse to see people."

Jushiro's eyes narrowed. "Get out," he said.

Shunsui completely ignored him. "I know that you're a kindhearted person, but there are people who would help you. You have lots of people who love you around here, you know."

"I refuse," Jushiro said stubbornly.

"Then you're going to die."

"That's fine."

"Like hell it is," Shunsui replied, quickly catching Jushiro's hands.

Before the other man could question him he pulled him close, capturing Jushiro's lips with his own. He paused for a moment, looking at the man in front of him, who was still looking confused but not angry. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Jushiro and dove in again, this time kissing him passionately.

Jushiro gave in to the kiss, feeling the heat of it. _Finally, at least I'm a little warm,_ he thought as an aside to himself. _I should stop. Why is he kissing me?_

He gasped as he felt something flow into his mouth, instantly pushing away Shunsui hard. "What...why did you..." He was transfixed by the small amount of blood that collected in the corners of Shunsui's mouth.

"I bit my tongue," Shunsui said with a smirk.

Jushiro was trembling slightly and Shunsui took advantage of that to get closer to the man again, holding him tight. "Go ahead," Shunsui said.

"I..." Jushiro was being overwhelmed.

It was so much harder to resist than it had been before, now that Shunsui was still on his lips.

"Jushiro," Shunsui said warningly, pressing Jushiro into him, tilting his head to the side slightly.

For the first time, Jushiro gave in. He allowed the feelings to rush over him and instinctively dove for the pulse point in Shunsui's neck that was practically radiating it's warm blood smell. Jushiro felt it fill him mouth and trickle down his throat, and the taste was unbelievable. It was everything he had always felt about Shunsui; masculine and strong, powerful but still sweet, an almost languid note of cinnamon or something like it filling Jushiro's senses. He was barely aware of the man himself, who was clutching at his back tightly. Jushiro came to quickly and pulled away, hoping he hadn't hurt his friend too badly.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, ashamed at himself, still feeling the strong urge to attach himself to his friend's neck and not let up.

"And I'm glad," Shunsui said, a little weakly, lifting his hands to Jushiro's face, which for the first time in months had a little color to it. "But maybe I should have mentioned that this isn't me giving you something for free. This is a trade."

"A trade? For what?"

"In love, as in life, there are many exchanges made. I gave, and now, I'll take," Shunsui said.

"I don't under..." Jushiro felt himself being gently pushed down on the bed. He looked up into Shunsui's sparkling eyes.

"You see," Shunsui said, his mouth now just an inch from Jushiro's ear, "you pierced me...and now I'll pierce you."


	4. Amnesia GinxKira

**Amnesia**

**Pairing:** Gin x Kira

**Warnin**g: Brief oral, F word **Rating:** M

_A/N: "..." indicates a new memory for poor Kira, starting all over again._

* * *

><p>... Kira leaned back into the hot kisses along his neck, his mouth open as a moan spilled from his mouth.<p>

"How surprising," his captain said from behind him. "What a bad boy you are."

"Captain," Kira breathed.

... "Izuru, I bet that you taste fantastic," Captain Ichimaru said, pulling up Kira's hand and inspecting it.

"What?" Kira asked, trying to get his hand back.

Without warning his captain popped one of Kira's fingers into his mouth, sucking on it a moment before swirling a tongue around the digit. Kira's eyes went wide.

"Captain," he breathed, "what are you doing?" His hand griped the side of his desk and he tried and failed to keep from making any noises.

... Kira was staring at his desk, trying to remember what was going on when he felt the hands along his knees, under the desk. He pulled back quickly. "Captain?" he asked, looking down between his legs.

Gin smiled up at him mischievously, then continued to run his hands farther up Kira's legs.

"C-Captain!" Kira said, turning red.

"Yet, yer not really running, are ya?" Gin said, rubbing gently at Kira's inner thigh. "How much do ya think ya could take?"

Kira bit his lip.

… "It's called an amnesiac," Gin told him. "It means that ya can't keep anything in short term memory while on the drug. They use it in surgeries when they don't wanna put someone completely under but don't want them ta remember the pain."

"Why did you drug me?" Kira asked. "I'm going to be ok, right?"

"Of course," Gin smiled at him. "I'm just teasin' ya. I'd never hurt ya."

... Kira gasped as he fell forward over his Captain's desk. "Captain, what are you..." Kira stopped talking as he felt his captain's hips slide against him pushing into him from behind, Gin's erection fitting snugly into the crevice of his ass through his clothing. "Ahhhh," Kira moaned, his head thrown back slightly.

… "Thought it would be fun but it's driving me crazy!" Gin was saying with irritation.

Kira shook his head, not knowing how he had annoyed his captain.

Gin continued. "I thought it would be fun ta mess with ya but it seems yer _very_ willing to be messed with. Do ya know how much it sucks findin' out that you would do anything I ordered ya to do but that you'd forget halfway..."

… Kira choked and blinked, pulling back. Above him his captain gave a deep groan.

What? Kira looked up from where he was on his knees, and gasped as he say his Captain's straining cock pulled out of his pants, flushed and red, still slick with his own saliva.

"Damn ya, Kira, yer gonna kill me," Gin complained.

Kira looked up at his captain, his face a bright red, surprised to actually see the color of his captain's eyes as he looked down at Kira almost sternly. "C-captain? What is going on?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll forget in a second any..."

… "I'm leaving for the day," Gin said. "Not that you'll remember that, ya damn cock tease."

"E-excuse me, Captain?" Kira choked. "What did you just call me?"

"Don't pretend yer all innocent, evidentially that cute lil'head o'yers is just a hotbed of filthy thoughts," Gin accused.

"W-why would you ever say that?" Kira stuttered.

"Listen here, tomorrow you will be normal and when ya least expect it I'm pulling ya onto my lap and gonna make you ride me like a pony, ya hear?" Gin told his blushing lieutenant.

"WHAT?"

… "Why am I writing on my hand?" Kira asked, looking at the half formed words blankly.

"Otherwise you'll forget as soon as I leave," his captain told him.

… Kira looked at the unsigned basket of papers in front of him and wondered where his captain wasn't there. He looked over and saw a small note from his captain telling him he had left early. I wonder why I didn't remember that, Kira wondered. He yawned and then realized that there was something written on his hand.

"Remember to be fucked by Captain Ichimaru tomorrow," it read, in his own handwriting.

"WHAT!" Kira gasped, trying to wipe it off.


	5. The Race ShiroxYumichika

**The Race**

**Pairing:** Shiro x Yumichika

**Warnin**g: AU **Rating: **T

* * *

><p>The raven headed man grabbed Shiro's shirt angrily, his rage making him a little scary despite the brightly colored feathers popping off his right eyebrow. "My partner is just injured! We'll be able to pay!" the smaller man said, pushing Shiro up against the car. "Don't take us off the list yet!"<p>

"That's not what I meant," Shiro said, allowing himself to be restrained. "What happened is...I bought out your partner."

"You..." the man's hand went limp, his eyes wide.

For a moment he said nothing, not moving. He leaned forward again, but this time to press his lips gently onto Shiro's. "Thank you," he said, moving off and allowing Shiro his freedom again.

"Temperamental little bird, ain't ya?" Shiro laughed.

"Did...did you just call me a bird? My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa. As my partner you can call me Yumichika. If you call me "little bird" again, I might disembowel you."

"Nice," Shiro grinned. "Call me Shiro." He paused. "Thought ya be more mad about yer partner."

"We only joined because we were dirt poor and this was the only way out we had," Yumichika said.

"Ah, I can see it. It'd be hard on the streets for someone like you."

Yumichika's eyes flashed. "I'm not weak!"

"I didn't mean weak, I meant beautiful," Shiro said with a wide smile.

Yumichika blushed a little and looked away. "I bet you were a little disappointed to not have some big boobed blond glamazon as your second."

"Ha, as if. I don't swing that way," Shiro replied.

Yumichika looked up quickly.

"Well, don't look too shocked, yer the one that kissed me," Shiro pointed out. "I thought you and yer partner were..."

"No, we're not together. He's not gay."

"I thought all racing pairs were lovers," Shiro said.

"Not us. Like I said, we did it to get off the streets."

"Damn good at it too. It's a sweet car. Those idiots that attacked yer partner had a reason to be scared," Shiro said as he ran his hand gleefully over the black and red vehicle.

Yumichika smiled and leaned over to the passenger side dash and pounded on it lightly, opening up a compartment full of small hand guns.

"Oh, kitty got claws," Shiro joked.

Yumichika leveled a gun at Shiro's head and Shiro raised his hands in playful surrender.

"Have you ever raced before?" Yumichika asked. "Professionally I mean."

"Nope."

"Great, I'm going to die," Yumichika sighed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"It kind of runs in the blood though. I guessed I never fully introduced myself. My name is Shiro Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki?" Yumichika repeated. "Now I don't know if I'm going to really die or really win."

"I promise you that if we don't win, we'll crash into a billion pieces and explode in style," Shiro grinned widely.

"Sounds perfect."

"By the way, don't think yer partner sold ya up the river or nothin'. He said I get this one race with ya because of how hard it would be to find a second on such short notice."

"He can't sell out my share without asking," Yumichika said with a frown.

"I just mean ya ain't tied to me. I'd love to have ya stick around for awhile though," Shiro told the small man, leering at him slightly.

Yumichika paused before smiling archly. "Tell you what. If you win the race, you win me."

"I win you being my racing partner, ya mean," Shiro's eyes glinted.

"Of course," Yumichika rejoined.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I better get our names in before they accidentally call out Ikkaku's name," Yumichika said. "What do you go by?"

"Tensa Zangetsu," Shiro smiled.

"Zangetsu, huh? Aiming for your brother's rank?"

"I never said he was my brother."

"You look just like him."

"Ah shut up," Shiro moaned, running his fingers through his longish white hair. "I happy ta know I'm much hotter than 'e is!"

"Plus he doesn't have those eyes," Yumichika mentioned.

"Demon eyes," Shiro grinned.

"I kind of like them," Yumichika said over his shoulder, already on his way to the announcer box.

"Ya better," Shiro said quietly, watching the small man move with a predator's glint in his eye.

* * *

><p>"And in car number 11, newcomer Tensa Zangetsu, taking over for Hōzukimaru with second Ruri'iro Kujaku, formerly Fuji Kujaku!"<p>

The cameras hovered over the pair, Shiro happily flipping off the camera and putting a finger to his eye while Yumichika smiled distantly, jutting his chin out slightly in a way that he always felt made a good profile shot.

"Why did ya change yer name?" Shiro asked as the camera's moved on to the next racing pair.

"I felt like a change," Yumichika said.

"You should know, we're gonna win."

"Good, I could use a new place to live. My current hovel is roach infested."

"Ya can always live wit' me, gotta nice place," Shiro smiled broadly.

Yumichika just laughed and put on his helmet. _We will win,_ he thought to himself. _You made an amazing car Ikkaku. I can't wait to see your face when I bring the trophy into your hospital room._

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a tugging on his helmet. He unstrapped and turned questioningly to his new partner.

Shiro kissed him, pressing him backward into the car seat with his eagerness, before pulling away with one last lick of Yumichika's lower lip. "For luck," Shiro said with a laugh, pulling on his own helmet before Yumichika could come up with a comeback.

_Good luck,_ Yumichika thought to himself as he strapped himself in.


	6. Captain of the 9th part 2 KenseixShuuhei

**Captain of the 9th – part 2**

**Pairing:** Kensei x Shuuhei

**Warnin**g: Sex **Rating: **M

* * *

><p>Shuuhei was going crazy. It's not like he could say his captain was ignoring him, Captain Muguruma spoke to him all the time. About papers, about training, about everything except the thing that Shuuhei wanted to talk to him about. He didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't Kensei pretending like he had completely forgetton what had happened between them.<p>

However, his captain always stood close to him, leaned over him when he was at his desk. Shuuhei didn't even have to feel his spiritual pressure, Kensei's body heat preceded him and sent a shiver up Shuuhei's spine every single time. More than a couple of times Shuuhei had felt his captain's hands on his when he handed him paperwork, feeling the callouses of the pads of his fingers. Yet the damn man said nothing.

Finally Shuuhei decided he had to do something about it. One of the times, when he could swear his captain was almost caressing him, he grabbed Kensei's wrist, turning to face him with his eyes flashing.

"You still don't really know me, do you?" Kensei said, before Shuuhei could even say anything.

Shuuhei let his captain go with a sense of defeat.

Luckily, sake doesn't know defeat, not if one gets enough of it. Which is how Shuuhei wound up outside of his captain's quarters, suppressing his spiritual pressure (as much as he could while semi-drunk). He looked at the window one last time before silently opening it and sneaking in.

_I could always pretend like I'm more drunk than I am,_ Shuuhei considered._ Or that this was a dare to steal something from him. Or that I thought it was my place since I live just across the way._

He saw the man on the bed waking and knew that he had to be quick, before he got a knife in the gut (which would be totally warranted at this point).

His captain jumped up quickly when he sensed someone in his room, but was tackled to the bed.

"Lieutenant?" Kensei said, looking up at the slightly flushed face of his second.

"No, Shuuhei," Shuuhei corrected.

It was at the moment that Kensei realized that neither of them were wearing clothes. Kensei slept naked in the summers, and Shuuhei had shed his clothes and left them out the window.

"Shuuhei, you little bastard! What the fuck-"

Shuuhei didn't wait, just began to kiss his captain's chest passionately.

"Gah!" Kensei cried out, not being able to stop himself from arching his back a little, pressing into the hot lips. He quickly grabbed Shuuhei's arm and then rolled his hips, flipping them so that Shuuhei was now on his back. He didn't miss the groan that came from his subordinate as he did so. "God you're stupid," Kensei gasped.

Shuuhei ignored him and pushed upward into the man that was straddling him, happy to get a small noise from the man.

"Captain," Shuuhei moaned.

"Damn it you punk! Stop making this so..."

Shuuhei wriggled so his legs were freer and then wrapped them around Kensei's hip.

Kensei looked down at the dark hair man below him. Shuuhei's coal like eyes glittering even in the almost total darkness of the room, catching the small amount of moonlight that was filtering in through the window.

"I'm not going to apologize for before but this is..." Kensei was realizing that he wasn't finishing any of his sentences because Shuuhei kept waiting until he was slightly distracted from talking to move. This time he felt strong hand massaging at his admittedly hard cock. "Damn it...Shuuhei." He shut up for a few moments, relishing the heat of the other man's hands, the strength of the legs keeping him in place. "Such a bad idea," he said, finally leaning over Shuuhei and looking at him eye to eye.

Shuuhei stopped moving and looked up, hoping that he had somehow gotten through, or at least driven his captain crazy with lust. Lips crushed on his, and then became lighter, surprising Shuuhei with their tenderness.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," Kensei finally said as he pulled away from kissing Shuuhei.

"And I want you to take advantage of me. So that leaves us at fifty-fifty," Shuuhei said. "How about I win this time and I promise to let you win next time?"

"I'm not a hero," Kensei said.

"I want you anyways," Shuuhei replied.

"Damn it," Kensei cursed, feeling Shuuhei's hands caressing at his lower back, pulling on him, tugging on the skin with fingers coarse from fighting and training.

Shuuhei leaned up and bit Kensei in the neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to get some meat, to really make himself felt. He was surprised to feel Kensei's entire body slightly shake as he held on and was more than surprised when he felt the second that Kensei's will broke, hands hard and fast flowing over his body, Kensei's hip bucking into him, pressing him deeper into the bed, hot lips assaulting his neck and jaw.

"Oh god," Shuuhei moaned in rapture.

He didn't even notice when Kensei had leaned over and grabbed something from a drawer in his nightstand, Kensei's touches still lingering over his body. He definitely felt the moment that Kensei's finger entered him though, arching into it even though it had even gotten to the good part yet, just happy that he had won.

They actually slowed down a little once they got near the finish, each of them finding each other's rhythm, moving together perfectly, sweaty skin sliding across each other, hardened muscles tightening even more in absolute pleasure. True to his original promise, Shuuhei cried out "Captain!" as he came. Kensei came with no name on his lips, but leaned down and kissed Shuuhei softly at the end.

"Damn kid," he breathed as Shuuhei drifted off to sleep.


	7. Neko RenjixIchigo

**Neko**

**Pairing:** Renji x Ichigo

**Warnin**g: Cat-Ichigo **Rating: **T

* * *

><p>"And then he just says 'how interesting' and doesn't even help me!" Ichigo finished. He looked at his friend. "Are you even listening to me?"<p>

"Uh," Renji said, staring at Ichigo's cat-like tail. "Your tail keeps moving, it's kinda mesmerizing." _And sexy,_ he thought to himself. "Can I pet your ears?"

"What the...hell no!" Ichigo yelled. "Don't you understand! Captain Kurotsuchi didn't even promise to fix me. It's hard enough having to stay in the Soul Society instead of the World of the Living but now if I go back my sisters and father are going to..."

Renji was zoning out again, watching that tail flick back and forth. _He already had a cute ass, this just draws more attention to it,_ Renji thought to himself, licking his lips slightly. _This sucks,_ he inwardly moaned. _Really, really sucks. Why the hell do I have to be gay and in love with my best friend?_

"I haven't even been back to Karakura for a year and..." Ichigo was saying.

_His ears look so soft,_ Renji thought to himself, unconsciously reaching out to touch them.

Ichigo batted his hand away.

"You are really not listening to me," Ichigo complained.

"Er, sorry," Renji apologist. "You just look so damn cute."

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled.

"I mean-" Renji decided to just duck, holding his hands over his head to fend off Ichigo's flailing hands.

"Some captain you are!" Ichigo pouted adorably.

Renji sighed again.

"I'll talk to Mayuri tomorrow, ok? He's not allowed to do this to you. I mean, I know he was trying to help you, but he has to put you back, I agree," Renji said.0

_And it needs to happen before I go crazy,_ Renji thought to himself, eyes still focusing on Ichigo's flickering cat ears.

* * *

><p>It had been a whole week and Ichigo wasn't better yet. They had all gone out drinking and Ichigo was curled up next to Renji, his head on his leg, purring.<p>

Yes, purring.

Renji hadn't been able to help himself once Ichigo was lying on him, petting his ears, and had melted when he heard the deep sound come from Ichigo's throat.

"He's gonna kill you if he remembers this," Ikkaku said.

"It's adorable," Yumichika pointed out.

"You have to tell him if you keep acting like this," Kira told his old friend.

Renji ignored them all, content to just pet Ichigo and watch his happy sleepy face.

* * *

><p>"What if I never can become normal again?" Ichigo whined.<p>

"It wouldn't be so bad. I mean, you have half the Seireitei after you," Renji joked.

If he had thought Ichigo was popular before, that was before the fan girls had gotten a look at his fuzzy tail and ears.

"I just want to be left alone. I hate the way I look now. This sucks so bad," Ichigo said, this time actually sounding pained.

"Hey," Renji said, "please don't worry about it, ok? People will love you no matter what."

"Love me?" Ichigo looked at him.

"Er, like you. You know what I mean," Renji was blushing.

"Do I?"

"I have a meeting to go to," Renji got up to leave.

"You do not," Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Why have you been acting so weird? You don't have a neko fetish, do you?"

"I...have an Ichigo fetish," Renji said, not meeting Ichigo's eyes.

He left without saying another word, leaving Ichigo speechless.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was just there, in a circle on Renji's bed, curled up asleep.<p>

Renji sat next to him delicately. Ichigo stirred and then popped an eye open to look at Renji.

"Waiting for me?" Renji said quietly.

"I figured this way at least you couldn't avoid me."

"Waiting for me in my bed isn't exactly the best way of-" Renji was silenced by a finger on his lips.

His breathing became labored as he looked into Ichigo luminous looking eyes. "Ichigo," he said.

Ichigo kept moving his finger delicately across his lips. Renji couldn't help himself but caught one with his teeth gently, kissing at the caught finger.

"I'm...confused," Ichigo admitted. "But I want to stay here tonight, if that's ok."

"Of course," Renji quickly said, knowing that it would be torture to have Ichigo sleep next to him and not touch him, but not willing to let the orange headed boy leave.

The two slept together on Renji's large futon, and Renji woke up with Ichigo curled up on his chest, their legs entwined.

"Driving me crazy," Renji moaned, trying to untangle himself to no avail.

"Not getting away," Ichigo said sleepily.

"I know I'm not," Renji agreed, stilling himself and wrapping himself around Ichigo.

_I can handle it. If he wants this...if I can just go slow enough...then maybe I really have a shot with him._

Ichigo's tail flicked back and forth happily as Renji snuggled his chin into Ichigo's fuzzy ears.


	8. Predator GrimmjowxIchigo

**Predator**

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Warnin**g: Canon, spoilers for manga chapter 423 **Rating: **T

* * *

><p>Grimmjow watched the humans writhe around him. He could smell sex and booze in the air, sweat and excitement, and even some fear. He was watching a particular figure on the dance floor, an older teenager with bright orange hair wearing a ridiculous black mesh tank top that none the less he pulled off with a pair of low slung black leather pants that left Grimmjow doubting that the kid was wearing any underwear.<p>

What…the…hell.

Grimmjow could feel the tension in his body build as he watched the boy move.

He had been told that the kid has lost his powers of course, which is why he made sure to get a fake body so that he'd be seen. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, and now that he saw the lithe dancing body in front of him he was having trouble thinking. His instincts were taking over and he never had much call to fight his instincts.

Finally, he finished his drink and strutted onto the space in front of the DJ where Ichigo was.

Ichigo turned around and looked directly at Grimmjow. "Don't think I didn't see you there," he said, his voice barely heard over the thumping music.

"Prey usually senses when a predator is around," Grimmjow admitted.

"What are you going to do? I can't fight you. Are you just going to kill me when I'm powerless?" Ichigo scoffed.

"You know me better than that," Grimmjow grinned.

All of sudden the music changed and Grimmjow was surprised to find Ichigo's back towards him, like he was being ignored. Grimmjow frowned and reached for Ichigo but then Ichigo began to dance, sinuous movements moving in time with the beat. Grimmjow growled slightly as Ichigo moved near enough to him that Grimmjow could smell him, could feel his body heat. He felt Ichigo's body almost touch him as the boy bobbed with the music, dipping his hips sexily. Grimmjow reached out for the boy, running his fingers along Ichigo's hard abs before resting on his hips, left bare by his low cut pants. He pulled Ichigo towards him, feeling Ichigo's ass gently and teasingly move across his crotch. He could feel the primal nature of the music and easily moved with it, never letting go of the prey he was after.

Ichigo turned around and faced Grimmjow all of sudden. "You didn't answer me," he said.

Grimmjow slid his hand up Ichigo's back, under his shirt. "I'm going to dominate you, in whatever way I can. It doesn't matter to me how I do it, " he said, his hands dipping into the back of Ichigo's pants, feeling the rounded top of his ass.

_I probably shouldn't have come alone,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he gasped and tried to pull away; but Grimmjow just pulled him closer. Ichigo had known he was playing with fire, but honestly he had just been teasing the espada.

Grimmjow put his forehead to Ichigo's. "Do you really think I'd let you get away now?"

"I…look Grimmjow, I was just playing. I mean, I haven't…I'm…" Ichigo stumbled.

"What?"

"Er, untouched, " Ichigo said.

"A virgin, you mean," Grimmjow grinned widely.

Ichigo blushed.

"Well, you won't have that problem for long," Grimmjow assured him.

"No, I…" Ichigo's voice faded as Grimmjow's drew his hand across Ichigo's jaw, bringing it towards him, meeting his eyes.

Ichigo saw lust there, but also something playful. It was odd to not see murderous hate there. Just when Ichigo was going to talk again, Grimmjow licked slightly at Ichigo's lips with the tip of his tongue. Ichigo froze.

Grimmjow began to kiss him, very slowly. Ichigo relaxed into the kiss and then tried to gasp as Grimmjow clutched at him and pulled him as close as possible while suddenly delving deeply into his mouth, his tongue probing Ichigo, his lips commanding his own.

They pulled away and Ichigo just clutched at Grimmjow, confused. "Look, I don't want to just do some sort of quick one shot deal and then-" Ichigo started to say.

"Sorry, prey doesn't get to ask questions. Be assured though, you'll be mine (always mine) when I'm through with you," Grimmjow said huskily.

Ichigo frowned. He couldn't tell if that was a threat or just an overly cocky remark; with Grimmjow, it could be either.

"Do you know why you're so damn hot and yet no one has laid a hand on you?" Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear, even as the two of them started to move to the music again.

"Why?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask.

"Because you're mine and always have been mine," Grimmjow said. "You couldn't even kill me; you had to save me because you knew…"

"Bullshit," Ichigo murmured, trying to fight the pull and sensual rawness that was coming off of the espada. "Besides, you're a damn hollow."

"And so are you. I'm closer to what you are than any of these humans. You still have hollow blood somewhere, and that blood is calling for me and won't let you have anyone else," Grimmjow told the boy dancing in front of him. "I'm going to take you home and then I'm going to take you. I'm going to claim every single part of you until you're all mine".

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned, leaning back into the arrancar.

Grimmjow obliged by wrapping his arms around _his_ Ichigo. "Tell me, have you dreamed about me?" he said to his future lover.

"I…yes, " Ichigo admitted.

"Both fighting and fucking?" Grimmjow wanted to know.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

"I came here just for you, and I'm not leaving without you. I'll figure out how to fix you so I can feel that presence of yours wash over me again, but until then, your body and soul are still mine. You can't have them back," Grimmjow claimed, his hands wandering over Ichigo's hot and sweaty body.

"Stop, " Ichigo said.

"No," Grimmjow replied.

"I mean, stop teasing me and just take me someplace," Ichigo clarified.

"Oh. Well then, absolutely," Grimmjow laughed.


	9. Delirium ByakuyaxRenji

**Delirium**

**Pairing:** Byakuya x Renji

**Warnin**g: Dirty Talk **Rating: **M

* * *

><p>Renji had been going in and out of consciousness all day. Captain Kuchiki waited in the room, feeling a little responsible (if not actually admitting so out loud) since Renji had darted in front of him to take the poison dart. A nurse came in and gave his lieutenant another injection and assured Byakuya that Renji would be fine soon.<p>

Byakuya wondered what it was that Renji had been babbling about for the last twelve hours but was too polite to lean in and actually hear the words that Renji was saying. There had been one time that Renji had started twitching violently and yelled about chickens though.

"Delirious," a nurse had explained to Byakuya, when he had mentioned the incident.

Renji's eyes opened and landed on his captain. Byakuya watched as his lieutenant's eyes became a little less hazy.

"Waiting at my bedside, eh, Byakuya?" Renji said.

Captain Kuchiki frowned at the familiar use of his first name but reminded himself that his lieutenant was most likely not aware of what was happening.

"You know, there are lots of times when I look at that smooth white skin of yours and just think to myself how much I'd love to see it red and flushed with passion," Renji continued.

Byakuya stood up at this, wondering if he should go and get the nurse again. Then again, he wasn't one to run away. He could handle a little rambling from his lieutenant, even if it was inappropriate.

"I have to wonder if anyone has ever had the nerve to line your graceful neck with hickeys," Renji said. "I'd like to think that'd I might even leave a bite mark or two."

_I am not embarrassed by this_, _Renji has no idea what he is saying,_ Byakuya tried to assure himself. He got up and stood nearer to Renji. "Be calm," he told his second. "I'm sure one of the antidotes will work in due time."

"I've tried to figure out what you've been doing the last forty years or so, but I haven't been able to find anything. Not a single lover, at least not a single rumor about a lover. So, I have to wonder; have you really been without anyone for that long?" Renji said his eyes looking directly into his captain's. "I'd like to think that maybe one day you'll snap and just bend me over your desk, and discipline me properly."

Byakuya was red, losing his composure even as he tried to fight down his blush.

"Or maybe force me to my knees and make my take your hard cock into my mouth," Renji continued.

"Maybe I should…" Byakuya wanted to leave but for some reason stood in the same place, almost as if locked there by Renji's eyes.

"I assure you, I'm very good at it. I'd like to think that your knees would tremble as I deep throated you; that you'd grab onto my hair in a passionate frenzy, that you'd call my name as I drank you down." Renji smiled. "Or maybe you'd just invite me over for tea, and then everything would become hazy and I'd wake up tied to your bed, naked. Your hands would trace my bared tattoos, and your hair would lightly tickle at my chest as you leaned over me to tease my arousal with your mouth."

"Renji!" Byakuya finally got out. "Stop this!"

"I imagine that your long noble hands and fingers are quite agile, pushing into the heat of me, spreading me. You would of course torture me by brushing up against my prostate, making me beg for you to enter me; beg to be taken. Then your composure would quickly melt away as you pressed into me deeply and felt me clamping down all around you, as you heard my cries of pleasure as I writhed beneath you. I know you can get me to scream your name, and I bet that you'd make sure I did it before you'd grant me my orgasm, letting me spill out onto your silk sheets before finally giving into your own gratification. You'd secretly relish how I limped the next day, keeping your smile a secret, but I'd know anyways."

Renji reached out and grabbed Byakuya's hand, forcing him to look back into his eyes.

"I've never given myself up like that," Renji said to him. "But I'd bet you'd demand it. You could force me without even batting an eye to do almost anything. You'd take satisfaction in seeing me on my knees, only wanting to please you, in seeing my lips red and glossy from sucking you dry."

"You are feeling ill. I'll come back later," Byakuya finally got his hand free and walked out of the room quickly.

Not so quickly that Renji missed the bulge in Byakuya's hakama though. He smiled to himself. _Captain looks cute with a blush_, he thought to himself with smirk.

"Did that last shot help?" the nurse asked, coming in a few minutes later.

"Yup," Renji said. "It worked right away. When can I get out of here?"


	10. Red ShiroxRenji

**Red**

**Pairing:** Shiro x Renji (then Renji x Ichigo)

**Warnin**g: Violence **Rating: **M

* * *

><p>"I'm ok," Ichigo said, leaning on the rock in Kisuke's underground training area.<p>

He took a couple of breaths and then charged at Renji again.

Renji was a little surprised by how slow Ichigo was moving and hit him harder than he expected to.

"Shit," Renji said, crouching over Ichigo's unconscious body. "I should've known you were still too sick."

"I don't know, I think it works out well this way," Ichigo said, his voice weird and distorted.

Renji backed away quickly as he saw the telltale signs of Ichigo's possession. Yellow on black eyes, a different voice, an overwhelming aura and a surge of spiritual pressure.

"You get the fuck out of him, hollow!" Renji said, holding Zabimaru in a defensive stance.

"I prefer to be called Shiro," the hollow said before moving at an amazing speed towards Renji.

Renji grunted and fell backwards, his head hitting the rock face behind him.

Instantly, Shiro was pinning him down, not letting him out of his sitting position. Renji saw Zangetsu come up in the air; his own weapon had been knocked out of his hands but Renji reflexively raised his hands to protect himself. He gasped as the blade missed his vitals, running shallowly along his cheek and into his hair, cutting the cloth he was using to tie it back.

With his blade still embedded in the rock, Shiro leaned forward and licked at Renji's wound with a bluish purple tongue.

"Mmm," Shiro hummed in satisfaction. "Ya know, one of the things I love about ya is yer hair," he said, running his left hand through Renji's mane, keeping his right hand on Zangetsu. "Just like the color of blood." He tugged on Renji's hair harshly. "In fact, I think ya look great in red," Shiro said, running a sharp finger nail over Renji's jaw line, breaking the skin.

Shiro rubbed a finger along Renji's bloody jaw.

"What the hell do you want?" Renji asked, silently wondering if he had enough time to pull off a kido chant, and whether or not that would even faze the hollow.

"You," Shiro said, still mesmerized by Renji's blood slowly dripping down his chin. "Ichigo is kind of dense. He's really close to ya, thinks of ya almost like brothers. I think he's missing the bigger picture." Shiro pushed himself closer to Renji, looking into his eyes as he sat in Renji's lap. "Tell me, do ya like this body? Do ya like Ichigo's body?"

"Get off me."

"That didn't answer my question," Shiro replied. "You see, it's very lonely in Ichigo's mind, and I've been dreaming of _red _for a long time now." Shiro pressed his mouth along a pulse point in Renji's neck, lightly biting at it.

He laughed at the sound that Renji made.

Renji cursed himself. "Whatever. Leave me alone," he said.

"I'm more fun than Ichigo is," Shiro promised, grinding down onto Renji's lap, running his hands along Renji's chest. "I can feel yer heart beating," Shiro said, his hand resting on Renji. "Seems a little fast ta me."

"Yeah well I'm trying to figure out how to not let my best friend who is possessed by a hollow kill me, it tends to move the adrenaline a bit," Renji replied.

"Aren't ya curious how he tastes? Don't cha wonder how warm he is, how long his tongue is, how big his cock…" Renji interrupted Shiro by head-butting him. Shiro's grin widened and his grip on the shinigami didn't let up. "Am I striking a nerve?" he said with a laugh. "How about if I just did this?"

Shiro leaned forward so that Renji couldn't see his face, kissing at Renji's neck while letting his hands roam free over the lieutenant's chest and thighs. "Renji," he called out, his voice so similar to Ichigo's that Renji cursed him. "Renji," Shiro called out huskily, doing his best Ichigo impression as he straddled Renji and kissed at his chest.

"Shit," Renji closed his eyes for a second.

"Renji…"

"Damn it, Ichigo."

Shiro smiled, noting the use of Ichigo's name and not his. He grabbed at Renji's hardened crotch and massaged at it, loving the sound of Renji's moans as he pushed himself into Shiro's hand.

"Stop," Renji asked.

"Maybe," Shiro considered.

"What do you want?" Renji questioned the hollow, who still was edging him on with not so subtle strokes along his now hard length.

"I wanna have fun," Shiro said.

"I'm not going to…"

"I know, I know. If I do it this way both ya will be pissed," Shiro replied. "So I'll leave…if ya promise me one thing."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo came back from the skyscrapers and falling water of his mind with a shout, surprised to see Renji looking down at him.<p>

"I…normally remember…" Ichigo said. He noticed the blood on Renji's face and how his friend's long red hair was now free.

"You don't remember anything?" Renji asked.

"No."

Shiro will still remember though, Renji considered. "Sorry about this, but I kind of made a promise to your hollow."

"You did what? What kind of promise? What the hell…"

"Shhh," Renji said, suddenly very close to Ichigo.

Ichigo gulped. "Why are you so…"

Renji kissed him.

"Ah," Ichigo tried to catch his breath.

"Your hollow is kind of a pervert," Renji said, still close.

"I know."

"That wasn't what I promised," Renji continued.

"What?" Ichigo felt himself being pressed backward.

Renji pulled open Ichigo's kimono and kissed his chest, leaving angry red marks.

_His hands_, Ichigo thought. _Why is he…oh my god._

Renji finished untying Ichigo's hakama and then leaned down and took Ichigo's prominent erection into his mouth.

_If he gets mad or weird later, at least I can blame the hollow,_ Renji thought.

"Don't say I never did nothing fer ya," Shiro whispered to Ichigo. "Too bad, I probably shoulda just raped him."

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled at his hollow, but was instantly dragged back into the present as Renji seriously got down to business.


	11. Gigai KisukexIchigo

**Gigai**

**Pairing:** Kisuke x Ichigo

**Warnin**g: None **Rating: **T

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked into Urahara's Shop and greeted the familiar figure who was sitting at the back of the store playing cards.<p>

"Hi, Kisuke," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry, but Kisuke Urahara isn't in the shop at the moment."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"He left me in charge, but if you want you can wait upstairs for him. I can make you some tea while you wait for my master to return."

"So you're some sort of gigai?" Ichigo questioned.

"Correct," the gigai answered.

Ichigo looked at him for a long time, finally leaning over and removing his hat.

"What are you…?"

Ichigo ran his fingers through the gigai's hair. "I've always been a little curious about how Kisuke's hair felt." He played with the thing's hair a little bit more before tilting the gigai's head downward so that he could look into his eyes. "I wonder why Kisuke wears that hat all the time. It covers up his beautiful eyes."

"Er," the gigai didn't have an answer for that.

"So he hides his face and yet wears his shirt practically bared to the waist," Ichigo commented, his hand resting lightly on the skin of the gigai's chest. He ran his hand slowly down the pectorals and along the ridges of muscle along the stomach. "And his chest is completely hairless, even though his keeps his face unshaven," Ichigo continued, moving his hand up and along the gigai's stubbly jaw line.

Ichigo looked at the gigai, noting the slightly flushed appearance and then ran his thumb across the barely opened lips, before leaning in close and whispering into the gigai's ear. "You know, you seem possibly a little excited by this," he said.

"Well you keep touching me."

"Tell me, would you like for me to keep touching you?" Ichigo voice was slightly husky.

"Yes."

"Maybe do more than just touch you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

Ichigo lightly teased the gigai's neck with his teeth. By now the gigai was gripping him tightly.

Ichigo laughed lowly. "Did you really think I was going to fall for your silly game?" he asked.

"Er, excuse me?"

"You know, I'm a lot better at sensing spiritual pressure now…Kisuke," Ichigo stated.

Kisuke felt his heart race even faster than it had been before. He had been shocked when Ichigo had started touching him. So, that meant Ichigo knew it was him the whole time and that he had touched Kisuke on purpose and…Kisuke looked up as he felt Ichigo pull away from his embrace.

Ichigo walked towards the door. "I'll just come back later, it wasn't that important," he said over his shoulder, a hand up in a brief wave good-bye.

Kisuke just blinked at the now empty room.

"That little punk," he said, gaining his control back and putting his hat back on.

"You know, he could be hoping that you're going to chase after him," Yoruichi said.

Kisuke had long gotten used to her suddenly appearing when he thought he was alone. He didn't even question her about it anymore. "What if he's not?" he asked his old friend. "He could just be getting back at me for one of the dozens of things I've done to him."

"Well, you are pretty convincing when you want to be," Yoruichi suggested.

"Hm," Kisuke thought about it a moment before smirking widely and standing up. "I'm definitely faster than he is too. I think I'll go and wait for him in his room."

"Well, if you come back with broken ribs and a black eye, I'll know what happened," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Not gonna happen," Kisuke said with resolve.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Shorter than usual (I usually bump right against the 1000 word limit for drabbles in these things). I like a bold Ichigo, even if it winds up he was just teasing Kisuke the whole time. I have faith in Kisuke's convincing skills though =)_


	12. Model ShuuheixRenji

**Model**

**Pairing:** ShuuheixRenji (or vice versa, specifics aren't mentioned)

**Warnin**g: AU **Rating: **T

_A/N: You can tell I've been watching Project Runway =). I'm planning on sequels to the following drabbles: The Captain of the 9__th__, Predator, and Gigai._

* * *

><p>Shuuhei waited to hear the next challenge. He had come up a little short on the last one, having had trouble with inspiration.<p>

"This week, you will be using male models," the hostess of the TV show told them, teasingly not elaborating on what the actual challenge would be.

There were ten contestants left and Shuuhei really felt that he had a shot at winning the prize and wowing everyone with a great runway show in New York, but he just had to get his footing again. He was lost in his thoughts as they followed their mentor through the city on foot to an art gallery.

His eyes opened wide when he saw what was in the art gallery though.

Each male model was in a classical pose, but dressed in what looked to be their normal day to day clothing.

"You have ten minutes to pick a model. You will be using the clothing that they are wearing to design a new outfit for them. We will be providing muslin, dye, and notions for you back in the sewing room," their mentor told them.

It wasn't hard for Shuuhei to pick who he wanted to worked with. In fact, he ran there before anyone else could grab him.

"Renji Abarai," the model introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi."

Shuuhei knew that there were several issues with having a model that was so built; fit was going to be an issue on shoulders so wide, and it might be hard to make those tattoos elegant. Luckily, elegant wasn't in Shuuhei's wheelhouse. He liked edgy and hard, and the mesh and leather outfit that Renji was wearing screamed at him. Shuuhei was already envisioning the transformation in his mind. A bright pop of red to really bring out Renji's bright hair; maybe a little fur to really make those tattoos feral looking.

"I can already see the wheel's spinning," Renji said, leaning down from the pedestal he was standing on, both of them ignoring the other designer's running around picking their models.

"I definitely have plans for you," Shuuhei replied.

"Oh?" Renji answered with a raised eyebrow.

Shuuhei blushed slightly, not having meant anything by his comment. He felt the models eyes lingering on him and grew redder. _Damn it, there are cameras on me,_ he thought to himself._ I need to remain professional._

* * *

><p>Back in the workroom, Shuuhei was frantically sketching.<p>

"Take off your shirt," Shuuhei told Renji. "I need to get measurements."

"They already gave you our measurements," Renji said.

"This is going to be really tight and I want to make sure that the numbers are exact."

Renji shrugged and took off his shirt. Shuuhei had to pause for a moment to look over the tattoos that lined his model's chest.

One of the other designers catcalled across the room. "Work, honey!" the man called out.

Shuuhei whirled around and glared at the guy, who just grinned goofily at him. Since most of the cast was women and gay men, having female models walk around partially naked never was a problem, however having so many good looking men on set was a slightly different issue.

"I'm sorry," Shuuhei apologized as he measured the width of Renji's chest.

"I'm a dancer, it's not like I'm not used to it," Renji said with a laugh.

"Dancer?"

Renji flashed a wide smile. "You know, the pc term for 'I strip'," he said.

"Oh," Shuuhei said, glad that he was at Renji's back so that his blush was hidden. _Not from the damn cameraman though,_ he thought to himself with a sigh, doing his best to not push the camera out of his face.

"Okay designers, you have five minutes to finish up with your model. You'll have two hours to work with them tomorrow before the runway," their mentor relayed.

"I guess I should give you the rest of my clothes," Renji said, quickly slipping out of them.

Even knowing that not just his fellow designers were watching them but a million people who would be watching it on TV; Shuuhei still couldn't not stare at his model's underwear clad ass.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei almost didn't know how it had gotten to be the next day. He had worked almost without thinking and gone home to sleep in a daze. As the designers were let into the workroom, he walked straight to his mannequin to work on finishing lining the jacket he had designed.<p>

The models were let in, but Shuuhei was still in his zone and didn't even notice Renji until the man was looking over his shoulder at the garments that were laid on the table. Shuuhei stiffened as he felt the warmth of Renji close to him and only barely managed to not sink back towards the man's chest.

"It looks great," Renji told him.

* * *

><p>"Shuuhei Hisagi, you turned a black goth look into something truly fashion forward and edgy, transforming your model's clothes into high fashion. Congratulations, you are the winner this week and have immunity for your next challenge," the hostess told him.<p>

"Thank you," Shuuhei said, walking off the runway.

He walked back towards the green room and the other designers who had been declared safe, leaving those who might still be cut out on the runway.

Suddenly, he ran into a wall. Wait, not a wall… "Renji?" Shuuhei asked, the model grabbing his shoulders so that he didn't fall over.

"They said I don't get to keep the clothes," Renji told him, not letting go of his shoulders. "So I was hoping that after all of this, you'd come over and make me something else."

"I…" Shuuhei looked up at the man.

_Fuck the cameras,_ he thought. He wrapped his arms around Renji's waist and kissed him, happy to feel Renji pull him closer and return his kiss with passion.

Suddenly, he kind of wished that he wasn't going to be on the show for another month. Then again…

"Want to be my headliner model for my final runway?" Shuuhei asked.

"You're that confident that you're making it to fashion week?" Renji grinned.

"Absolutely," Shuuhei replied.

"See you then," Renji said.


	13. Drunk IkkakuxYumichika

**Drunk**

**Pairing:** IkkakuxYumichika

**Warnin**g: Drunkenness **Rating: **T

* * *

><p>"Ya smell really good," Ikkaku said to Yumichika as he leaned drunkenly on his friend's arm, being led back to his quarters.<p>

They had originally shared quarters, but after their promotion Yumichika had declared Ikkaku to have no taste and got his own place, furnished elegantly (according to Yumichika).

They still lived right next to each other and shared most meals, however living apart also allowed for lovers to come and go without much ado from each other. Ikkaku definitely didn't need Yumichika glaring at him from across the table asking him why he brought home such an ugly woman and declaring her a bar slut (which was most likely true but was besides the point). And Ikkaku was more than glad to not have to see whatever long-haired small boned weakling Yumichika dragged home. Ikkaku had no idea how Yumichika allowed himself to submit to such pansies, but he supposed that at least they were pleasing to the eye, the only thing that Yumichika seemed to look for in a temporary partner. Not that Ikkaku was that discriminatory himself; as long as they seemed fairly healthy, had a good sense of humor, and a decent set of boobs, he was more than willing to convince them to go home with him.

"Of course I do," Yumichika told his longtime friend, flipping his hair slightly.

"Why did ya cut yer hair?" Ikkaku asked. "I really liked it when it was longer."

"What?" Yumichika was thrown off by the comment.

"It wasn't because people thought ya looked like a girl was it? Because fuck them, ya looked good," Ikkaku continued.

Yumichika was beaming. One drunken compliment from Ikkaku was good, more than that was definitely better. "It's not like I look bad now," he said.

"Of course not, I think it must be impossible fer ya ta look bad," Ikkaku slurred.

"Well, when I'm all covered in dirt and blood after a practice…" Yumichika began.

"Ya look especially good then," Ikkaku interrupted.

"Oh really?" Yumichika purred, always eager to get more comments on his looks.

"Even now, yer so…" Ikkaku was looking at him oddly and Yumichika wasn't sure what to do.

"Maybe we should rest," Yumichika said, seeing a tree up ahead.

He helped Ikkaku sit down and sat down next to him. "The stars are bright tonight," Yumichika said.

"Damn it, Yumichika," Ikkaku said, grabbing him.

"What?"

"Why the hell do ya have to be so…"

Yumichika waited for Ikkaku to finished his sentence, but instead felt Ikkaku's hand along his jaw. His breath quickened.

"It's yer jaw line that always gave away that ya were a man, no matter how long yer hair or how feminine the yukata," Ikkaku said.

"I…thanks?" Yumichika replied uncertainly, but still not willing to pull away from Ikkaku while he was holding his face so gently.

"Do ya think I'm ugly?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well you definitely have some battle scars," Yumichika laughed. Noticing that Ikkaku was serious though he reined himself in. "Of course not. Do you think I'd associate with an ugly person?" he finished.

"Maybe," Ikkaku said. "I know I'm not a prize looker or anything."

"You're…perfect," Yumichika couldn't help but say.

"Perfect?"

_Damn, I didn't mean to say that,_ Yumichika thought to himself. "I-I mean, you're built beautifully, and shaving your head brings such a smooth line to your body."

"Tell me, do ya really think that?" Ikkaku asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Then…" Ikkaku paused before lunging more closely to Yumichika. "Then why…"

Yumichika had no idea what Ikkaku was trying to ask, but he couldn't help but slightly tremble at Ikkaku's closeness. _I hope he doesn't remember this tomorrow,_ he thought.

And then Ikkaku pulled him close and kissed him and all of Yumichika's thoughts closed down. He didn't recall having gotten to Ikkaku's room but it was when Ikkaku almost violently pulled away his shirt that Yumichika's brain started to work again.

"W-wait," Yumichika stammered.

"No," Ikkaku said, hungrily kissed at Yumichika's neck.

"Ah…I-I mean you're going to be angry in the morning and…" Yumichika was trying to form words but Ikkaku's hands were still moving over his body, setting him on fire.

"I won't," Ikkaku promised.

Yumichika would have disagreed if he could have, but Ikkaku was now on top of him, pressing into him. "No, if we are…I want you to be sober, to remember," Yumichika finally got out, even though he was clutching at Ikkaku's back, his legs spreading of their own accord to allow Ikkaku to continue thrusting his clothed erection into Yumichika's.

"I want ya so bad I can't think," Ikkaku said.

"Oh god," Yumichika murmured, feeling the lust eat away at the part of his brain that was trying to save him.

In the morning, Yumichika was slightly confused to be waking up with Ikkaku wrapped around him.

"Ikkaku, let me go," Yumichika said, trying to free himself.

"Hell no," Ikkaku replied, holding him closer.

"What?" Yumichika asked.

Ikkaku opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the harshness of the morning light on his muddy mind. "I…what are you doing here, Yumichika?"

"You dragged me here," Yumichika said, only half truthfully.

"Did we…?" Ikkaku asked, noting the nakedness of them both.

"Of course not. Like I'd take advantage of you when you're drunk and clearly not thinking," Yumichika scoffed, not mentioned that they definitely had gone pretty far and it had been quite a challenge to _not_ take advantage of him.

"Because I'm ugly?" Ikkaku asked.

"What? I told you, you're perfect," Yumichika said without thinking. He blushed. "I mean…"

Once again he felt Ikkaku's lips pressed against his. "Why have you stayed with me?" Ikkaku asked his lips barely pulled back from Yumichika's.

"I-I just couldn't…"

"Yumichika, you confuse me so much," Ikkaku admitted. "But, I can't help but love you, even if I think it's weird."

"You love me?" Yumichika said softly.

Ikkaku didn't answer. For Yumichika it was good enough. "You are the only one for me," he told Ikkaku.

"I'd better be," Ikkaku replied with a wide smile. "Is that my mark?" he asked, pressing his finger into a bruise on Yumichika's neck.

"Yes."

"I like seeing it there."


	14. Secret Admirer ByakuyaxRenji

**Secret Admirer**

**Pairing:** ByakuyaxRenji

**Warnin**g: None **Rating: **T

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Captain Kuchiki pointed at the wrapped bento box on Renji's desk.<p>

"Uh, I guess someone brought me lunch," Renji said, looking at the card. "From your secret admirer?" he read off, confused. "Do people actually do that?"

"It's probably poisoned," Byakuya said.

"Hey come on, we're not all nobles! No one has ever tried to poison my food," Renji replied hopefully, practically drooling over the massive amount of food that he was looking at.

More lunches came in during the week. Then came some candy, and one day, a goldfish.

"You are not keeping that here," Byakuya stated, looking at the bowl.

"But it's so dark at my place all the time and it's not like he takes up space," Renji argued.

"No," Byakuya said firmly.

Then the poetry started coming.

Byakuya watched as his lieutenant blushed and grabbed the piece of paper out from his hand and quickly looked it over. "Terrible haiku," he declared.

"I don't know, I mean, no one has ever written anything for me before," Renji said.

Byakuya got to the last part, which was the part that had Renji turning red. "Now, that's just going beyond the bounds of good taste," he said, tossing it back to Renji.

Then, _they_ came. Renji just looked at them in the opened box on his desk, his mouth open in surprise, transforming to a smile.

"What are those?" Byakuya asked.

"New goggles! I haven't been to afford new ones since Ichigo broke my old ones," Renji said, picking them up eagerly.

"You do know you have to return those, don't you?" his captain intoned.

"What? How would I even do that? Besides, I want them."

Byakuya picked up the box, along with the goggles, and walked to his office.

"B-but, Captain!" Renji called out.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Renji asked, as his captain handed him a box. His captain didn't offer an immediate reply, so Renji opened it. Inside where a pair of goggles, not ones to replace his old ones, like the others had been, but the top of line pair that had just come out last week that Renji had drooled over when he had gone into town with Ikkaku and Yumichika.<p>

"Captain!" Renji said happily, jumping up and giving his captain a hug. "Thanks!"

It was only after touching his captain that he realized what he had done.

"Er, sorry," Renji said, pulling away.

He paused.

Was his captain actually blushing?

Renji opened his mouth to say something, but his captain quickly turned and walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"I mean, what does <em>that<em> mean?" Renji asked, with a slightly drunken slur.

Ikkaku shrugged. "Whatever, you can't tell with someone like your captain."

"Yeah, but look at how upset he's been about all of the secret admirer's gifts. Don't you think that means something?" Yumichika pointed out.

"But whoever it is is a stalker; they knew what kind of goggles Renji used to have," Ikkaku stated.

"Captain Kuchiki may have a point that the secret admirer stuff is getting creepy, but he was mad from the very beginning," Yumichika said.

"You think he was mad?" Renji asked. "Why would he be mad?"

"Well, didn't you say that he blushed when you hugged him?" Yumichika questioned.

"That could mean nothing," Renji said.

"I don't know, seems like it would be hard to get Captain Kuchiki to blush. I would've thought he'd be more likely to senbonzakura you to death," Ikkaku mentioned.

"I definitely think he blushed for a reason," said Yumichika.

"You could always ask him," Ikkaku suggested.

"Ask him? Yeah, I should maybe ask him," Renji said, downing the last of his sake.

After Renji left, Ikkaku turned to Yumichika. "Seriously, if you got this wrong he's gonna be in Squad 4 for weeks."

"It was getting annoying," Yumichika said.

"How the hell did you get money to buy the goggles?"

"Like I'd waste money on a project like this. I just stole them."

"You…damn it, Yumichika, you can't go around…"

"It's was from Omaeda, so who really cares?" Yumichika said.

Ikkaku settled down. "Well yeah, from Omaeda. I mean, he can't really even report that, right? He'd look like an idiot to his captain. So what odds do you give Renji?"

"50/50," Yumichika said after thinking for a bit.

"I think that's too high in Renji's favor. I guess we'll find out."

* * *

><p>Renji showed up to the office with several bruises on his face.<p>

"And what happened to you?" his captain asked.

"I…don't remember. Something to do with my secret admirer, I think," Renji said, holding his sore head with one hand.

"Renji, stop this at once," Byakuya got serious.

"Stop what?"

"Mooning about this silly secret admirer person," Byakuya was more clear.

"I just…" Renji tried to stand up but things started to spin.

Byakuya grabbed his lieutenant before he hit the floor and lead the almost unconscious Renji to the captain's office; more specifically, the futon there.

He laid Renji down just as Renji's eyes opened. "Ah, I found you after all, Captain," Renji said happily, pulling Byakuya down to him.

Byakuya was shocked as all of sudden he found himself laying on the futon with his lieutenant, Renji's arms firmly around him.

"Mmm, you smell good," Renji mumbled into Byakuya's neck, drifting off again.

_I guess it's ok just this once,_ Byakuya thought to himself.

He actually had been up fairly late that night, and found himself drifting off to sleep.

He was woken by a kiss.

"Abarai! What are you doing!" Byakuya put his hands on Renji's chest, pushing him away.

"Well, why are you in my room?" Renji asked.

"I'm not in your…" Byakuya was realizing that he was feeling Renji's…excitement…press into his upper thigh. "Ah, you…"

Renji kissed him again.

* * *

><p>"So, he beat you up?" Ikkaku asked, seeing Renji's face.<p>

"I got beat up before…oh yeah, the black eye is from him," Renji said.

"Then why are you smiling?" Yumichika questioned.

"Well, he didn't fight very hard," Renji enthused.

Ikkaku just laughed at him.


	15. Love Makes You Feel Young UkitakexIchigo

**Love Make You Feel Young**

**Pairing:** UkitakexIchigo (or IchigoxUkitake)

**Warnin**g: None **Rating:** T

* * *

><p>The first time that Ichigo wandered into Jushiro's garden wasn't really on purpose, he was chasing a puppy that Yachiru was supposedly pet sitting for Captain Komamura (which really meant that everyone else other than Yachiru was pet sitting). But somehow, the invitation to join Jushiro for tea in his gazebo wound up being an extended invitation, and Ichigo often found himself there on afternoons when he was visiting the Seireitei.<p>

Unknown to either of them, Rukia had a standing order that no one ever disturb the two of them during these times, unless there was an emergency (in which case she came herself).

It was the beginning of fall, and Jushiro was shivering slightly when Ichigo dumped a large blanket into his lap.

"Thank you," Jushiro said with a smile, wrapping himself up and pouring tea for the both of them.

Ichigo wrinkled his nose slightly at the bitterness of the tea. Jushiro had been trying to teach him how to enjoy it, but other than the pleasant warmth he got from it, Ichigo was still a fan of simple teas like mint or cinnamon rather than more complex green teas.

Jushiro laughed at the look on Ichigo's face.

"You must have been pretty fond of him," Ichigo said.

"What?"

"I mean Kaien. Were you two together?"

Jushiro turned slightly red and laughed awkwardly. "Er, no. He was married, remember. We were just very close, nothing…romantic," he paused. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just that when you look at me you sometimes get this very soft look," Ichigo said, wincing again as he sipped at his tea.

Jushiro quickly offered him some biscuits and changed the subject to whether or not he should enlarge his koi pond.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rukia, is Jushiro…what is that?" Ichigo stopped to ask.<p>

"Nothing!" she quickly covered up her drawing. She had been so into it that she hadn't noticed Ichigo come in the door.

Ichigo wrestled the paper away from her. "Is this me as a bunny?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah," Rukia admitted.

"Why am I holding hands with what looks like Jushiro with cat ears and a tail?"

Rukia yanked the paper out of his hands.

* * *

><p>"Jushiro!" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes big as he took in the figure on the bed. He had just been wandering around Squad 4 trying to find Hanataro when he had felt the captain's presence.<p>

"I'm fine!" Jushiro was quick to say, his hands up in innocence.

Ichigo came forward and grabbed one of his hands. "You should have said something during tea," he was frowning.

Jushiro was just staring at his hand in Ichigo's. His eyes went upward, meeting Ichigo's concerned ones.

Ichigo finally began to connect the dots. He didn't really know what to say. Jushiro looked away but Ichigo didn't let go of his hand.

Finally, Jushiro spoke up. "Honestly, I'm just here for a routine blood test. I felt a little dizzy afterward so they had me lay down for awhile."

Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Jushiro's hand. _I was so panicked for a second,_ he thought. _I didn't really know that I felt that way._

He sat down in a chair next to the bed. "I'll stay here with you until you're feeling better," he said.

When Captain Unohana came in, Ichigo was nodding off a little, Jushiro's hand laying in his lap, still in Ichigo's grip. Ichigo woke up as she entered. "I'll go wait in the hall," he said, not wanting to get in the way.

After he left, Jushiro sighed and looked at his old friend. "Well, go ahead and say it," he said.

"What?" Captain Unohana asked in fake innocence.

"That's he's too young, that he's not even fully a shinigami, that it's odd that he looks like Kaien and that somehow I'm just mixing up feelings," Jushiro said.

"Well, actually I was going to say that you two looked cute together," she said with a smile.

"You really think it's ok?"

"He seems to believe it is," she offered.

"You think so?" Jushiro said, biting his lip slightly.

"Well, he is listening in right now," Captain Unohana said.

There was a slight gasp from just beyond the door.

"S-sorry," Ichigo called in.

Jushiro laughed.

Surprisingly, no one really seemed all the shocked when the two of them started spending more time together. Only their close friends knew for sure, but it wasn't that hard to guess.

* * *

><p>Shunsui watched Ichigo and Jushiro lean against each other under a cherry tree. Ichigo said something funny and Jushiro gave a wide smile and laughed. Shunsui turned to his lieutenant. "Hm, which one do you suppose is the…uh…princess?" he asked her.<p>

"You can always ask yourself," Nanao said. "But I suggest you wait until Captain Ukitake is alone, because Ichigo will probably hit you."

"You don't know Jushiro as well as I do. He'd hit me too," Shunsui winced in remembrance.


	16. Predator 2 GrimmjowxIchigo

**Predator 2**

**Pairing:** GrimmjowxIchigo

**Warning:** Sex, language **Rating:** M

_A/N: Continuation of "Predator"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was still living with his family, but luckily they were off camping. As he walked through his house with one of his biggest rivals, he wondered exactly how crazy he was. Somehow though, the complete lack of control he had over the situation, and the fact that he couldn't remotely fight against Grimmjow if he wanted to, was doing seriously kinky things to his libido. His face was still flushed from what Grimmjow had been doing to him at the club, and his erection was rather painfully being restrained by his tight pants.<p>

He closed the door to his room. As he turned, Grimmjow came close, pushing him against the door with his hips.

Grimmjow had a smug grin on his face as he ran a finger across Ichigo's lips, before finally leaning in and briefly kissing him.

Ichigo looked questioningly at the espada as Grimmjow pulled away, his grin widening. All of a sudden, Ichigo was flipped around, his back to Grimmjow's, held in place by strong arms.

Ichigo shuddered slightly as he felt Grimmjow's hardness pressing into him from behind. His eyes widened as something ghosted over his face.

"Wha…?" Ichigo questioned, before his mouth was covered by something invisible.

_He's kissing me_, Ichigo thought. _He left his gigai and is…_

Grimmjow's gigai was now unbuttoning and unzipping Ichigo's pants, and pulling them open.

The trace feeling of something unseen touching him was both irritating in that he was desperate for more and incredibly intoxicating as he had no idea what Grimmjow was doing, every movement and touch teasing and arousing.

"Ah!" Ichigo moaned through clenched teeth as Grimmjow wrapped his mouth around Ichigo's cock. The gigai behind him was pulling at him, caressing his chest and hips while holding him immobile.

Ichigo wanted to see Grimmjow in front of him, to see him moving along Ichigo's length, on his knees. He strained against the gigai, wanting to push into Grimmjow, wanting more sensation, more friction. His breathing was becoming erratic as he felt himself be pushed to his limits as the invisible force licking and sucking and stroking at him began to pick up pace. The gigai behind him began to bite at his back and nibble along the tension lines of his neck as Ichigo leaned his head backward, his mouth opening while he panted loudly.

"Grimmjow, damn it," Ichigo didn't even know what he was trying to convey, his mind shut down as his body began to tense and release in a body shuddering orgasm.

He didn't even know when Grimmjow went back into his gigai, he was just aware that Grimmjow was now pressing him into his bed.

"You want me to fuck ya?" Grimmjow asked, growling lowly into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo didn't answer, just grasped Grimmjow's back hard, his body arching into Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Sorry kid. Ain't happening."

"W-what?" Ichigo was finally getting control of his thoughts again. He looked up at Grimmjow's shit eating grin and started getting pissed. "You asshole," Ichigo said.

"Ha ha, so feisty even when you're like a little kitten right now," Grimmjow laughed as he felt Ichigo strain against him. "What are you gonna do when you're pinned like this?" he asked the teenager in front of him.

"You said…"

"I know what I said, but the thing is that half of the joy of sex for me is being able to bear down with my spiritual pressure. I want you to completely be surrounded by me, be breathing me in, to be barely able to move because of me. Besides, this gigai thing has a lot less feeling than I'm used to," Grimmjow explained.

"Well then you should have fucking thought of…"

"Didn't I say that prey doesn't get to ask questions? You don't get a say in this, you're just mine. Whenever I want and however I want," Grimmjow said. "The thing is I'm a very jealous person. If I fucked you with this gigai, I'd have to destroy it for touching you that way. Hell, I'm pretty pissed that you have that row of red marks on your neck from it. It's fucking driving me crazy."

Ichigo was looking up at Grimmjow helplessly.

"I kinda of like that look on your face," Grimmjow said.

"Asshole," Ichigo said, looking to the side, breaking contact with Grimmjow's eyes.

Grimmjow bit him on his neck as punishment. Ichigo could help but gasp in pleasure at the feeling.

Grimmjow was laughing at him again. "Such a little bitch," he said, his grin maniacal. "Ya like a little pain, huh?"

"Shut up," Ichigo growled.

"Sorry, not threatening," Grimmjow replied. "Not from a cute little kitten like yourself."

"Cut it with the kitten shit," Ichigo demanded.

"Not happening."

"Besides, you're the fucking cat," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, a king of jungle cat; you're just a harmless kitten lost in the rain," Grimmjow told him. "I kinda want to take you home and give you a warm bath and some milk."

All of sudden Ichigo was a little worried that Grimmjow really was going to take him to Hueco Mundo. Exactly how would he protest that? What would his family think?

"Don't worry, I like it here better than there," Grimmjow assured him, catching the look on Ichigo's face. "It's warmer for one thing."

Ichigo sighed as he looked up at Grimmjow.

"Don't give me that look; you're strong enough that you'll get you powers back one day. Until then, I'm going to torture you, and there's not a thing you can do about it," Grimmjow said with a wide grin.

"Uh, you know my friends are going to…"

"Don't care," Grimmjow stated.

"Urahara will…"

"Where do you think I got the gigai?"

"My dad…"

"Are you really going to run to the safety of dearest papa?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Fuck you," Ichigo said.

"I could do that if you want, I do have a gigai handy," Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Er, no?" he said, not quite sure he agreed with what he was saying.

Grimmjow was really laughing now. "Oh man, I wasn't really considering it, but that look on your face…"

"Well then, what are you planning on doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Sleep. I'm tired and humans are so nice and warm," Grimmjow said, moving to the side and snuggling against Ichigo.

Ichigo began to plot ways he could make Grimmjow forget he was in a gigai and fuck him anyways.

In fact, that morning he was so into his "assault" on Grimmjow that he didn't even hear his family come home.


	17. Contract ShiroxIchigo

**Contract**

**Pairing: **ShiroxIchigo

**Warning: **AU, language** Rating: **M

_A/N: I got inspiration for this from Slyswn_

* * *

><p>"Perfect," Shiro said.<p>

Grimmjow and Nnoitra hadn't really willingly helped him, but he pointed out it was his birthday and the cheap bastards hadn't gotten him anything so they had grumbled and eventually started copying the complex diagram he had given them to the ground, writing it with white chalk on the cement ground of Shiro's garage.

"What the hell is this shit?" Grimmjow grimaced as he dipped the long white silk strips into the slightly gelatinous liquid that filled the tub Shiro had given them.

"It doesn't smell bad, it just feels weird," Nnoitra agreed.

"Don't ya fucking waste any of that, it cost a boatload," Shiro warned them.

He was laying the silk strips in a very specific pattern over the large design on the ground as he talked, grabbing them from his friends as they were ready.

"Ok, now the blood."

"I really hoped you were joking about that," Grimmjow complained.

"I'm not. We can do it the easy way, or I can just pummel ya and scrap some blood off the floor," Shiro threatened as he held out two tubes and a small knife to each of them.

"This is clean, right?" Nnoitra asked before cutting himself.

"No, I fucking laced it with AIDs just to piss ya off," Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," Shiro said once they had both given him some blood. "Now scram."

"Yeah, whatever, happy birthday and all that shit," Grimmjow said over his shoulder as he walked out.

"You know, normal friends want a party or to be taken out to a strip club," Nnoitra told Shiro.

Shiro just waited for them to leave. He closed the garage door and then lit the candles placed around the chalk circle. He dripped the blood on specific parts. Finally, he retrieved a new vial of blood, one of his own he had collected earlier and left out in the moonlight the night before. Shiro opened the vial and put in some dust from a paper packet.

"That bitch better not have ripped me off," Shiro said to the empty room as he closed the vial again and shook the contents to mix it thoroughly.

Shiro pause for a moment and then tossed the blood filled tube into the dead center of the circle, watching it shatter on impact.

He smiled as a form appeared in the center of the circle, bound by the silk strands.

"Why hello there," Shiro greeted the figure with a wide smile.

"You bastard!"

"Such language from an angel. Of course, yer not much of an angel. What kind of guardian just abandons the person that they're supposed ta be protecting?" Shiro asked.

The form was silent, but still struggling.

"I missed ya Ichigo," Shiro said, he face softening.

His guardian angel's hair was almost even brighter orange than he remembered, his spice colored eyes blazing fiercely.

"I did my homework, yer not gonna get out," Shiro told Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped fighting the rope-like silk to look up at Shiro. "I didn't abandon you. I had to go."

"Why? Just because I fell in love with ya?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo looked away, but Shiro wouldn't have it, reaching forward and grabbing Ichigo's face, making those brown eyes meet his.

"You were just a kid," Ichigo explained, pierced with the buried hurt in Shiro's feral golden eyes.

"I was a teenager, there's a bit of a difference. And now I'm an adult. What's your excuse now?"

Ichigo was silent.

Shiro moved forward, his lips millimeters away from Ichigo, ghosting over his face before finally settling on his lips in a gentle kiss that became hotly passionate almost immediately. Shiro's body caught on fire as he felt Ichigo's mouth move with his. _I was worried that he had forgotten me,_ Shiro thought, no longer pretending like he hadn't agonized over the idea for years.

Shiro pushed Ichigo down, straddling him. He pulled back from the kiss to get a good look at Ichigo, his face slightly flushed and his eyes slightly hazed with lust. "Why did ya run away? Did you think ya could hide it from me? I always knew ya liked me back," Shiro said.

Ichigo still wasn't replying, but Shiro had a trump card. He held out the bracelet. Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized it.

"Look, as fun as this is, I'd really prefer ya with less clothes," Shiro pointed out. "But I'm not going to release ya until ya wear this."

"No," Ichigo said stubbornly.

"It's either these bonds forever or the charm. One is a lot easier to wear than the other."

"What do you want?"

"You. It's always been you. Ya know that. I'm not going to let ya run away someplace I can't follow ya again. So yer gonna sign this contract and wear this bracelet," Shiro explained.

"Contract?" Ichigo asked.

"Just for five years. What is five years for an angel? Aren't you immortal?"

Ichigo paused, and Shiro saw his opening. He quickly pulled out the contract from his back pocket. He held it up and handed Ichigo a small pin. After a moment of consideration, Ichigo took the pin and pricked his thumb. Shiro eagerly held out the piece of parchment.

Ichigo could clearly see that it said 50 years instead of 5.

He pressed his thumb to the bottom. The writing went golden and the contract rolled up and sealed itself.

Shiro was beaming. He quickly drew a knife and cut through the silk bonds around Ichigo, while Ichigo placed the bracelet on his right hand. Shiro waited until he heard the click of the bracelet before cutting the final bond.

Ichigo pulled Shiro towards him, kissing him hungrily.

_I'm pretty sure I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this,_ Ichigo thought vaguely, as Shiro didn't even bother undressing him and just started using the handy knife to slash at Ichigo's clothes, _and…50 years isn't really enough time._


	18. Hunter ShiroxIchigo

**Hunter**

**Pairing:** ShiroxIchigo

**Warning:** AU, language **Rating:** M

_A/__N: __Safuuru__ mentioned after the last chapter "Contract" that maybe the reverse type of story could follow, so here's my attempt with Ichigo pursuing Shiro._

* * *

><p>Shiro looked down at the kid with surprise. The five year old grabbed his knee again and smiled up at him. "You have pretty eyes!" the kid said.<p>

Shiro grinned. "Most people think they're kinda scary."

"Nuh-uh," the kid disagreed.

Shiro looked over at the kid's mother, sitting at the bench next to him.

"You should introduce yourself," the kid's mother pressed.

"I'm Ichigo!"

"Hi, Ichigo. Ya can call me Shiro."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Ichigo complained.<p>

"Not everyone has the afternoons off to play in the park," Masaki explained.

"He's normally here," Ichigo pouted.

Ever since he had first met Shiro, he had been fascinated with him. Masaki would have told Ichigo to leave him alone if he was annoying the man, but Shiro seemed to enjoy playing games with Ichigo, sometimes bringing along a checkers set or a baseball to throw around.

"Hey, kid. Hello, Masaki," Shiro walked up to the bench the two were on.

"You're late!" Ichigo mentioned, running up. He noticed that Shiro was holding his hands behind his back. "What do you have?" he asked eagerly.

"You have to ask yer mom first," Shiro said, showing the three ice cream cones in his hands.

"Mom! Mom!"

Masaki just laughed and gladly accepted a cone.

* * *

><p>It was just before his last year of high school when Ichigo saw him.<p>

_It's been almost a decade and he looks exactly the same_, Ichigo thought to himself as he tried to sleep that night._ Maybe it was someone else? No, no one else looks like that…it was him. Well then, maybe he just ages very well._

Still, at least to Ichigo, he looked _exactly _the same.

The next day he started researching. A lot of people started treating him oddly when they found out his new fascination with paranormal research, but he also met people that shared his interest.

* * *

><p>"Be careful, Rookie," the man said. "He's not drugged or anything."<p>

"What is he exactly?" Ichigo pressed.

"Well, he's not a vampire; we caught him in the daylight. He's probably some sort of demon."

"Demon? I didn't know demons just walked around like humans."

"There's a lot you don't know. We've run into incubi before, and some other parasitic demons. I'm not sure what he is, but he has the look," the older man informed Ichigo.

"Let me talk to him."

* * *

><p><em>It's hard to see him in chains like this,<em> Ichigo thought.

"Demon, listen to me and answer my questions and there won't be any problems," Ichigo said out loud.

Shiro was staring off into the distance, like Ichigo wasn't there.

"First of all, what were you doing when you were caught?" Ichigo asked.

"What the fuck was I doing? I wasn't doing shit," Shiro said. "Ya hunters just go after anyone that's a little different than ya fer no damn…"

Shiro was finally looking at him now. His eyes widened.

_He…he recognizes me?_ Ichigo had wondered if Shiro would have been able to pick out his features now that he was an adult. _The hair is pretty good giveaway though,_ Ichigo admitted to himself.

Ichigo got closer to the demon, setting his hand next to Shiro's head. He tried to look intimidating for the cameras and the people watching through the double sided window behind him.

Ever since he had seen Shiro when he was 17, he had been obsessed with him. Even as a kid, he had always thought about Shiro, but he hadn't been able to place his feelings until that chance encounter, seeing Shiro from a distance. It had eaten at him that he hadn't been able to talk to Shiro then, and his newly discovered attraction had propelled his entire life from that point. Now, being within touching distance of his target, Ichigo had to fight to not touch him, to not lean in closer and breathe him in.

"You look familiar to me," Ichigo said quietly. "There was an incident, over a decade ago. There was a woman shot and killed. Her muggers were found in the next alleyway, practically torn apart. I think…that I saw you there."

"I'm sorry," Shiro replied softly. "I should have gotten there sooner."

* * *

><p>Ichigo waited impatiently. Finally the lights powered off. Gas began to filter through the air conditioning ducts. Ichigo put on his oxygen mask and night vision goggles and moved through the compound.<p>

Shiro was still awake, like Ichigo had figured he would be. Most demons, from what he had read, were immune to many poisons and gases.

Ichigo quickly removed Shiro's bonds and the two of them quickly escaped.

* * *

><p>"Ok, what the hell?" Shiro asked.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to find you," Ichigo explained.

"Wait, what?"

"The hunters found me because of my research. I knew that if I worked with them that eventually I'd find you and that even if I didn't, I could help others like you," Ichigo told Shiro.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save yer mom. I was just passing by when I smelled her blood. I couldn't control myself when I found those two that had shot her, and I didn't wanna come back to ya with blood all over. I didn't wanna see ya scared of me."

Shiro was shocked when Ichigo pulled him close, and froze as Ichigo kissed him.

"Hey, kid, don't…"

Ichigo ignored him, finally getting to run his lips over Shiro's skin. He nibbled at Shiro's neck.

"Seriously, don't fuck with me kid, I don't take well ta being teased," Shiro said as he harshly pushed Ichigo away.

Ichigo eyes were blazing.

"Whatever yer thinking, it's a bad idea," Shiro claimed, quickly averting his eyes to not meet Ichigo's fiery ones.

"A very bad idea," Ichigo agreed, his tone turning on Shiro more than Shiro would like to admit.

"So fucked up," Shiro said out loud with a groan.

He was having trouble reconciling his memories of the little orange headed boy with the sexy siren in front of him.

Ichigo moved towards him again. Shiro jumped back. "Ya stay over there, and keep yer hands were I can see 'em!"

"Well, we're both on the run from the hunters now. You're not going to toss me out on my ass, are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not."

"Well then, let's get a room and grab some sleep before heading off."

Shiro wondered how long he was going to be fend off Ichigo when having to share the same room with him.


	19. Captain of the 9th part 3 KenseixShuuhei

**Captain of the 9th (part 3)**

**Pairing:** KenseixShuuhei

**Warning:** Language** Rating**: M

_A/N: I will be doing a sequel to the last chapter "Hunter". Also, KENSEI! Haha, I was so happy to see that in the manga. _

* * *

><p>Enough was enough. Shuuhei was pissed. He didn't actually go as far as ignoring his captain, but he certainly didn't go out of his way to talk to him. For months of sneaking in and out of windows, Shuuhei had held out hope that something would change. He didn't even know why he had finally come to a decision to no longer pursue his captain, but he had held himself to it since he had.<p>

For two weeks, Kensei didn't say anything. Shuuhei wished that would have surprised him, but instead it just confirmed to him what he already thought.

Until the third week.

"You're letting your hair get long," Kensei said, running his fingers through Shuuhei's hair.

Shuuhei bolted upright. He hadn't sensed his captain getting behind his desk.

"Don't touch me," Shuuhei had said, slapping Kensei's hand away.

Kensei laughed and walked away.

That was just the beginning. If it hadn't been made abundantly clear to Shuuhei that Kensei didn't have any feelings for him, he would be sure that his captain was…flirting with him. Touching him on purpose, teasing him, hell, even inviting him out to drink with him.

Every time only made Shuuhei a little angrier.

Finally, he snapped. "Stop fucking touching me!" Shuuhei yelled.

And Kensei had done something totally unexpected. He leaned over and bit Shuuhei. Shuuhei's eyes went wide as he felt Kensei's teeth dig into his neck. Automatically he grabbed the back of Kensei's head, holding him tight, just a moment before his senses kicked in and he jumped backward.

"What…WHAT THE HELL?" Shuuhei asked angrily.

Kensei's eyes were glittering, almost golden. He stalked towards Shuuhei, his movements fluid and dangerous.

Shuuhei didn't even think about it, he just jumped out the window and bolted for the training grounds.

As he felt his adrenaline come down, he wondered what exactly it was he had seen in his captain's eyes. It was animalistic and savage.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days, and Shuuhei was on edge. His captain hadn't done anything else to him, but he did watch him. Shuuhei felt his captain's eyes on him all the time. He could swear that he even felt them watching him when he was out drinking with his friends after hours, or walking home late at night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, idiot!"<p>

Shuuhei didn't really want to respond to the name, but he automatically turned his head anyways. "Captain Hirako, can I help you?" Shuuhei asked, making himself be polite despite being in a bad mood for what seemed like the tenth time that week.

"You're an idiot," Shinji said.

"You…already said that," Shuuhei replied, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Eh?" Shinji looked at him again. "Hey, you're getting mad, aren't you?" he smiled widely. "I can see why Kensei likes to play with you."

Shuuhei decided that turning and walking away was better than anything else he was thinking of doing to the new captain.

"Hey, wait!" Shinji was in front of him again. "We're not really like you shinigami, you know."

"I have work to do."

Shinji sighed. "I'm _trying_ to help you, but whatever. Kensei would just get upset at me anyways," he said, turning and walking away, waving over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Shinji's words keep replaying in Shuuhei's head. <em>Well, of course they're not fully shinigami anymore,<em> he thought. _I mean, they're like Ichigo...kind of. When I saw Kensei fight and he…well, obviously they're…hollows, or hollow-like._

Honestly, it was something that Shuuhei didn't really like thinking about. _His eyes that one time, that was what he reminded me of a hollow_, Shuuhei realized.

* * *

><p>"Damn, I almost forgot how good you smelled," Kensei said, once again sneaking up behind Shuuhei.<p>

"DAMN IT!" Shuuhei practically leapt out of his chair. He stared at his captain for a few beats. "Er, I mean…I didn't know that you were back from your mission already."

Kensei watched him for what seemed like hours, before finally turning away with a sigh and going into his office.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, I don't get it, I don't get it!" Shuuhei moaned, slamming down another glasses of sake. Kira was beyond listening to him, slumped over on Renji's shoulder. Shuuhei glanced at the clock. "Renji, can you get Kira home?"<p>

"And who will get you home?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Piff," Shuuhei blew him off, struggling to get to his feet.

As drunk as he was, he still noticed that he was being followed. It actually made him pretty angry. _Do I look as weak as all that?_ Shuuhei drunkenly thought. He spun around…just in time to see the shady man who had been following him be pulled into the shadows.

"Wah?" Shuuhei said. "That was…"

Shuuhei shook his head and slowly plodded his way home.

The next morning though, while nursing his hangover, he knew for sure. It had been his captain who had taken care of the man following him.

"You!" Shuuhei said, throwing down the stack of paperwork onto Kensei's desk.

"Well, it is a lot of paperwork, but there's no reason to get _that _mad," Kensei replied.

"You _are_ following me! You _are _watching me!"

Kensei was quiet for a second. "Of course."

"Damn it, can't you let it go? It's not like I can get over you anyway, and you always being around just makes it harder!"

"Oh?" Kensei's voice came from behind him, his arms wrapped tightly around Shuuhei's chest.

"You're such an asshole, and overbearing, and short tempered, and you follow me around like a fucking animal," Shuuhei said, wishing he could sound angrier, but having trouble with Kensei so close.

"I am an animal," Kensei said.

"And…and I still can't help but want…"

"What?"

"You," Shuuhei finally answered.

"Heh, but I'm an asshole jerk, remember?"

"I still…love you."

They stood there for a long time, neither saying anything. Shuuhei felt better than he had in a long time.

"Good," Kensei said.

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know what you were getting into," Kensei released him.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't under…"

Kensei pushed him against the wall. His eyes were alight again. "Look, I'm the possessive type. If you're mine, you're mine," he said.

"What, this was all some sort of test or something?" Shuuhei was starting to get angry again.

"Not really, just a chance to run. A chance for you to see me the way I really am. Admit it, you're scared of me."

"Sometimes," Shuuhei said, thinking of the hollowfied version of Kensei fighting back in fake Karakura. "But…it's ok."

"It better be from now on," Kensei said.

"Hey! Wait, don't-" Shuuhei struggled and Kensei began to rather violently take off his clothes. "We're still in the office and-"

"Too bad, you already made your decision," Kensei replied, his teeth grazing Shuuhei's neck before bruising it with heavy kisses.


	20. Release AizenxIchigo

**Release**

**Pairing:** Aizen x Ichigo

**Warning:** None **Rating:** T

* * *

><p>The silence, the lack of feeling, even from his own body, the darkness. Time crawled by…or perhaps it blazed by, there was really no way of telling. Even his sense of proportion would fluctuate, the dark space around him wrapping him tightly like a cocoon or expanding into a universe of space, hollow and empty with himself as the ant sized centerpiece.<p>

He really wondered if he would go insane, or maybe he already had. Of course, the shinigami that had thrown him in this place considered him crazy to begin with.

Ichigo Kurosaki was in front of him. Aizen almost didn't bother to raise his head, but even though he met the boy's eyes, he didn't bother try to speak. The problem with losing sanity while you have the ability to create illusions around you meant that creating entire realities out of nothingness could happen without you even trying. At first, Aizen had tried to entertain himself with them, but as he began to lose control and focus, it only pointed out how truly hopeless his situation currently was. Currently, of course, because it wasn't like he had given up hope. If nothing else, he'd wait it out. For all he knew, it had already been a couple thousand years.

"No one else wants to do this, but it's what needs to happen," Ichigo said.

Aizen said nothing.

"We need your help," Ichigo continued.

Aizen blinked. "You look different. I wonder why."

"I'm older. Also…I've been through a couple of changes…"

"Hmmm," Aizen said non-committedly. "It would certainly be better if you were naked."

"Gah, what?" Ichigo sputtered.

"I mean, why not?" Aizen questioned. "It would certainly be more entertaining." Aizen paused. "Why aren't you naked again?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Ichigo asked. "What the hell has happened to you?"

Ichigo was closer now. Aizen was bound in a way that he couldn't sense spiritual pressure, but he could smell Ichigo now.

"Is it possible…that you are actually here?" Aizen wondered.

"Of course I…damn it, Aizen, are you insane already? It hasn't even been two years."

"I sincerely hope that isn't true. It has already been a lifetime at least, surely," Aizen said.

"I'm here," Ichigo got closer to Aizen and cautiously put out a hand to his shoulder.

_Warm. On my shoulder. Of course, it's not like I can't fake that too,_ Aizen considered. "Fine, it doesn't matter to me whether you actually exist or not. What was it you wanted?"

"Damn it, stop being weird. The whole Soul Society is going to fall and…"

"Don't care. Try something else," Aizen said coolly.

"Hueco Mundo has also been taken over by…"

"It was a lackluster place anyways," Aizen replied.

"The balance of the living and the dead…"

"Do you have anything interesting to say, or did you come to bore me?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. He grabbed Aizen's prison uniform by the collar. "Look here, asshole, I'm going to free you, and in return you're going to help me."

"You?" Aizen asked.

"Look, the whole world…"

"Ok," Aizen agreed. "I'll help you. Just you though."

"You…will?" Ichigo paused for only a moment. "Good, because I'm not supposed to be here and I'm pretty sure they're going to try and kill me in a couple of minutes."

He took a device from his pocket and began hooking up black wires to the various straps that bound Aizen.

"What are you doing?" Aizen questioned.

Ichigo hit a button and the straps released.

Aizen immediately felt the rush of spiritual pressure build up in his body again. He looked at his now free hands, flexing them with a frown on his face. Finally, he looked up at Ichigo.

"Do you believe me now?" Ichigo asked him.

"I…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Why would you help me anyways?" Ichigo brought up. "I mean, it's my fault…" He trailed off.

"Urahara's fault, you mean," Aizen said. "I've always liked you."

"Oh yeah, so that's why you kept trying to kill me. And what was with the whole, 'I'm going to eat you' thing?"

Ichigo gasped as Aizen dissolved in front of him. He quickly grabbed at his zanpakuto, only to have his hand restrained.

"Impetuous, as always," Aizen chided him. "What a foolish thing to do, to let me free…assuming…"

"You still don't believe this is real?" Ichigo struggled against Aizen's grasp.

"What were you thinking in the last moments of our fight?" Aizen asked, still behind Ichigo.

"I…felt like you and I were a lot more similar than I would like to believe. I…felt like I understood you, at least partially," Ichigo answered.

"Is that a real answer?"

"You really have cracked, haven't you?" Ichigo relaxed his grip.

"Not enough to let you go," Aizen said.

"Well then, if there is a possibility of this being real, why not help me."

"For a price."

"I've already paid the price. I've freed you. I've condemned myself by doing that," Ichigo replied.

"Or…we could take over a couple of worlds for the hell of it," Aizen told him.

Ichigo didn't have anything to say to that.

"Regardless of whether or not this is real, I will help you, and I won't let anyone hurt you. But freeing me wasn't the price I'm asking for," Aizen continued.

"Please tell me this doesn't have to do with your weird obsession about me being naked."

"Mm, maybe. I guess you'll have to chance it," Aizen said with a low laugh.

He finally released Ichigo.

Ichigo whirled around, putting some distance between the two of them, but not drawing his weapon.

"What if I give you a choice?" Aizen suggested. "Being eaten by me, or something more…"

Alarms were going off. They had been for some time, but Ichigo had tuned them out, knowing that at this point there was no way of stopping them. But now, he could feel people approaching.

"Let's have this discussion another time," Aizen said with a small smile.

"No killing people," Ichigo warned.

"I thought that's why you released me."

"No killing certain people," Ichigo clarified.

"Make sure to point out the right ones then. It means your soul, so you might as well get what you want."

"My…what? Look, Aizen..."

"Let's go," Aizen said, his back towards Ichigo. "And call me Sosuke."


	21. Boys in Blue ByakuyaxRenji

**Boys in Blue**

**Pairing:** Byakuya x Renji OR Renji x Byakuya

**Warning:** None (subtle feelings in this one) **Rating:** T

_A/N: I wrote a book! It's a supernatural romance. If you're interested check out my profile for a description and my Amazon link. _

* * *

><p>"Chief, don't do this," Renji begged.<p>

"I don't care about you saving face in front of your men," Byakuya said. "I'm not going to make decisions based on your pride."

"That's not it at all," Renji insisted. "If I'm right, then there are people even here, fellow officers, working for these guys. My men know that. If you shut down the investigation the whole thing will stink. It will look like you're purposely looking the other way, or worse, are a part of it."

Byakuya scowled at the idea that someone would even dare consider him a crooked cop.

"I'm just asking for a little more time. I don't need additional resources, just let me keep my team a little longer," Renji said.

"I admire your passion."

"You're about to add in a 'but' there," Renji complained.

"One week," Byakuya decided.

Renji sighed with relief. "Thank you so much, Sir."

It was less than a week later when the alarms started going off. Byakuya was semi-isolated in his big office at the very end of a long wide hall full of cubicles, but he could have sworn he heard gunshots. Then the intercom went on, calling out codes, and Byakuya knew he had been right.

He hadn't run, that would be unseemly, but he _had_ hurried to the scene. Still, he almost tripped over his own feet when he saw Renji lying in an ever increasing pool of blood. His comrades were already trying to staunch the bleeding and were ordering an ambulance.

_He's not breathing,_ Byakuya thought, his own breathing becoming erratic.

He wanted to kneel down next to Renji, but he'd just be in the way at this point. Instead he starting trying to figure what the hell was going on. The fact that he didn't see anyone in cuffs or being detained already was raising his ire. It was terrible for Renji to get shot, and in the police station right next to his own desk; it was even worse if the people responsible had gotten away despite the massive police presence.

Byakuya clenched his hands in rage even as he forced his breathing to even out. He gave terse orders, occasionally looking over at Renji with a troubled frown.

It was a while until he made it to the hospital. He hated hospitals and always felt useless in them. They were full of people who needed help that he couldn't provide. _I can find and capture who did this though,_ he promised Renji in his mind.

Renji was out of surgery, but wasn't awake yet. He was told that Renji wasn't in a coma he just was recovering very slowly from his general anesthesia. They weren't sure how long he didn't have oxygen and weren't sure about how much brain function could be damaged.

When Byakuya walked down the hall to Renji's private hospital room he was upset that for some reason the set of guards he had ordered to be at Renji's side at all times wasn't there.

_I won't forgive that,_ Byakuya thought,_ whoever those two are better like being desk jockies from here on out._

Byakuya stepped into the room and forced himself to look at Renji. He was covered in pads and gauze, oxygen going into his nose and an IV slowly dripping something into his arm. The machine reading his heart rate made gentle rhythmic beeping noises.

_I wanted you to stop because I thought you weren't on the right track. If I had thought it was dangerous, I would have…_Byakuya paused, wondering if Renji had been keeping things from him. _If he did know that it was escalating, would he have not reported it, afraid that I would take the case away from him? _the police chief wondered.

Even now, Renji wasn't completely still. Although he wasn't awake, he'd twitch and move almost violently, as if trying to shake off something. _Perhaps he's fighting off his attackers in his mind,_ Byakuya thought.

When he heard the steps from down the hall, loud against the soft noise of Renji's breathing, Byakuya dodged behind a privacy curtain. He wasn't sure what impulse led him there, but he accepted it. There was a small cabinet against the wall and he sat on it, pulling up his feet so that no part of him was in view.

He could still see Renji's face and upper body through a separation in the curtain.

The nurse came in and looked at his vitals.

It was the fact that she looked over her shoulder before reaching into her pocket that somehow sent warning bells off in Byakuya's mind.

By the time the woman had pulled out a syringe, Byakuya was on his feet again, visible now and with his gun trained on her.

"Put that down," he ordered her.

She froze, and for a moment, Byakuya wondered what in the world he had just done…but then she tried to bolt out the door.

The gun shot echoed in the quiet room, and Byakuya once again was surrounded by alarms and code calls. There was another body bleeding on the ground, but this time Byakuya felt no fear or pain, just anger.

He almost wished he was a worse shot and hadn't just taken out her knee.

There was still a sliver of doubt in his mind, until a doctor confirmed that whatever substance she was about to inject Renji with wasn't something that came from the hospital. The nurse, unwisely, admitted that it was a poison cocktail. Byakuya wondered if that would be admissible as a confession in court, or if her lawyers would claim that she was delirious with pain. Regardless, they'd test the syringe and find out what deadly substance was in it, which would stand as evidence of her crime even if she recanted.

Somehow, remarkably, it was quiet again.

Byakuya stood next to Renji, and reached out for his hand. The second he touched Renji, the tall red haired man's eyes bolted open.

"Calm down, we're in a hospital," Byakuya assured him.

"You're ok?" Renji asked, grabbing Byakuya's hand with both of his.

"Me? I'm fine," Byakuya said.

"It was you that they were after," Renji told him. "That's what I was so stupid and just leapt at him. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

"You…"

_He did this for me?_

"I'm ok, and you're ok," Byakuya said, clasping his free hand onto Renji's.

_Please don't leave me Renji; you're the only one I can trust,_ Byakuya thought. _Even if you get it wrong once, even if you get it wrong a thousand times, I'd still rather have you at my back than anyone else in the world._

"We'll get those bastards," Byakuya promised.

_Together._

"Yeah we will," Renji agreed.


End file.
